Talk:SBS
Important! Do not use this page or any other SBS page to ask questions you would to Oda! We are not officially affiliated with the author or Shonen Jump. This page is strictly used to discuss the creation/editing of an article! How? How do we go about this page? Do we list the questions asked? Angel Emfrbl 13:48, 16 October 2006 (UTC) We should ask Arlong Park to let us borrow their translations, then we can fix up some grammar, and go about tracking down pictures, which were not inlcuded, and make a pretty accurate, translated version of the original. Cody2526 01:34, 31 October 2006 (UTC) : I'm against using Arlong Parks stuff... But if we have premission, so long as we alter it to make it look very different (like change the layout completely), there shouldn't be any problems. One-Winged Hawk 22:17, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::If it helps at all... I have all the volumes, and I know Japanese... I could probably translate them, if you don't want to use the AP ones... ::Just an option. ^^;; --Murasaki 06:30, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::That would be awesome. if you have a scanner, can you scan and upload any extra pictures? Arlong Park has translated it, but when Oda says stuff like "Enlarge mask on next page, cut out here....", ect AP doesn't add those in. I think it'd be nice if we can have that, it really adds to the overall quality. Cody2526 01:34, 31 October 2006 (UTC) The current page is really horrible. It only says when Oda answered something, but not what he answered. i agree the answers should be listed! Site I found this site with some SBS: http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=57078 Joke questions I've noted that all the "joke questions" have been removed from the SBS pages. However, I think that they are neccessary since they are a part of the culture, Oda-sensei even referred to them. Besides, the the SBS pages on the wiki are thought to provide the complete information that was given printed in the volumes. El Chupacabra 15:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :The jokes provide no new info to add to the series whereas the list here is meant to cover the new info. One-Winged Hawk 17:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The can also provide serious info, like the question on eating Luffy. Besides, i think that these joke questions are a part of the Fan culture, the "I will open the SBS" letters are a running gag. There was even one letter where a reader commented on the joke qiuestions. I think that our SBS articles should be a copy of the original SBS, including all text and images as well as the games. El Chupacabra 16:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Postal Address In a recent discussion on Forum:Index/One Piece Manga somebody deplored that he can't write a letter to Oda because he doesn't know the postal address. Is there somebody who knows it? I thik it would be good if we could provide it on this page, so that everybody who wants to write to the SBS could look it up El Chupacabra 15:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :That I don't know, Arlong Park Forums however would know. Take note, Oda is Japanese, and he himself asked for Japanese writing only which give you an idea of the problem with writing to Oda. You can get the Viz address very easy however. But thats not ODa's. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Oda recieved letters from Taiwan (in Chinese) and from France, and he answered them in the SBS. If somebody speaks Japanese or knows a person who does, he could write a letter in Japanese, but if he doesn't know the address he won't be able to send it. If the address appeared on the Arlong Park Forums, somebody who is familiar with them could ask there. And as to the Viz address, wouldn't they retransmit the letter to Oda? El Chupacabra 14:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know what the fluff Viz does with it stuff. All I know is you're not likely to even get a chance if you send it to them. But yes, Oda did deal with those but the Twainese letter he said he "felt" what the letter is about and the French one he could hardly miss because it was a groups' effort and came as one package of which he picked one letter from to answer. The guys at AP were surprised because he answered the letter and annoyed because it was about French bread or something out of all those who sent in letters they didn't get why he wasted time on that one. One-Winged Hawk 16:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) For SBS or Usopp Gallery Pirates. Post 119-0163 Tokyo-to, Kanda P.O. Box 66 Shueisha JC ONE PIECE Usopp Gallery Pirates This address was written on volume 4 I don’t know if it changed. Tipota 15:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Viz: Shonen Jump c/o Viz, LLC P.O. Box 77010 San Francisco, CA 94107 According to vol. 4 thats what theirs is. One-Winged Hawk 16:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well, thank you for providing this. I'l put it on the article page.El Chupacabra 16:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Info without SBS What is with the information from the very first volumes, which was not labeled as SBS? I think we should include them as well somehow. El Chupacabra 16:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Any other possible ways besides postal addresses? Just wondring, has the postal addresses for SBS and Viz changed since volume 4 or are they still the same? If so I just want to know if there are any other possible ways to contact SBS or to what/whoever gets the letters and pass them on to SBS. Like e-mails or something like that?Chopperdude 09:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) SBS Table I added an because I remember when I was first looking for SBS pages I didn't know how to navigate pages. (I didn't see the one on the bottom until much later.) So this is just for slow people like me. SBS ToC I'd like to propose a table of contents of the SBS to easily retrieve the informations from the SBS. There is already a section which summarize some informations, but it's not really complete. Here an example of what I mean: * SBS: SBS volume. * Characters named: characters named in the SBS. They don't have to be One Piece Characters, if Oda is giving some information about himeself or talking about toehr mangakas, we can cite them too. * Topics discussed: generic arguments touched. * Informations given: what kind of informations were givene. * Notes: other important notes. If something different or important was discussed. For example, we can note an interview with an seiyū. As you can see is not full detailed because we don't need it to be, you can just read the SBS to know the full content! But if you are looking for a specific informations it will be much easier this way just by looking at the characters named or the topics discussed. What do you think? Sounds like a good idea. 16:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) That would be pretty useful. I support it. 16:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Sounds like a great idea to me. It's always hard to find a source for some SBS information. 14:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, this looks nice. Let's implement it. 00:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Right, clear majority here. Shall we do it? 23:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Of course. 13:29, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I think this matter is solved and approved by clear majority. The only thing that's left now is to assign the job. Whoever is willing to do it just copy levi's code and change the text. Or copy this. 18:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) SBS Rules Do we have any rules about adding info to the SBS like we must have a specific translation group (asides from VIZ) or from a certain user (like CCC) for the references of some sort? List Is the list necessary? It is old, poorly organized, and do we really need to list SBS info in one place? Rhavkin (talk) 21:40, February 21, 2020 (UTC)